Solo Cuentos
by RyuzakiGT
Summary: Recopilación de historias y poemas
1. Parte Primera Historia I

**Solo Cuentos – Recopilación de historias y poemas cortos**

**En este apartado he decidido publicar algunas historias cortas y poemas de mi inspiración, algunos basados en hechos reales, otros ficción, espero les gusten ., allí los comentan, saludos!**

**EL PACTO SINIESTRO**

Mónica, Rosa, Noemí y Elisa eran cuatro alegres compañeras y estudiantes en el Instituto. En palabras nuestras eran "Uña y Carne", y por lo general siempre estaban juntas. Para aquel entonces corría el año de 1939, es una época ya lejana para nosotros, sin embargo para Mónica está allí, cerca, y quizá tiene la sensación de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Los días en que el ciclo académico llegaba a su fin, y ante la nostalgia de la separación las cuatro muchachas, jugando no cabe duda, realizaron un pacto, este compromiso era el siguiente: "Cuando muera una de nosotras vendrá por el resto"... Para darle un sentido de seriedad, se dirigieron a una iglesia, no sin antes pasar comprando una candela. Ya en el interior de aquel templo, una a una fue poniéndola al pié de la imagen de un incógnito santo. Juntas rezaron y reafirmaron la promesa de nunca separarse, y, si alguna pasaba al mundo del más allá vendría por la siguiente en edad; luego, esta haría lo mismo con la tercera, para que, al término de la secuencia, todas estuvieran de nuevo juntas.

Las risas sellaron todo el extraño ritual y para finalizarlo lo festejaron con una pequeña refacción en un café de los barrios pintorescos que por aquel tiempo eran casi la ciudad completa.

Las jóvenes maestras pronto se incorporaron a su sagrado llamamiento. Casi partieron en dirección de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Fueron viniendo los propósitos y obligaciones de la vida. Conocieron a buenos jóvenes y se casaron. Los hijos pronto alegraron sus hogares; las penas y alegrías brotaron en sus vidas. Aunque lejos, cada una, en el fondo de su corazón, llevaba el recuerdo de los años de escuela y por sobre todo, de sus inolvidables momentos en compañía de sus alegres amigas, "casi hermanas".

Todo caminó perfectamente hasta el año 1968. En Febrero de este año, a tres de ellas les llegó una esquela. Elisa, la más grande, había muerto. En ocasión de la visita de la familia, se enteraron que el motivo era una vieja dolencia en el hígado. Estando allí todas juntas, el recuerdo de aquel lejano acto chistoso tenía ahora un significado extraño. Según parece les fue muy difícil entablar plática sobre aquel viejo asunto. Lo comentaron y concluyeron en que de alguna manera debería haber pasado así. "Nosotros Eternas", dijeron y rieron, y pronto, despidiéndose, alejáronse a sus respectivos hogares.

Mónica, la más pequeña era la que menos se preocupaba del asunto. Cierto día del mes de agosto del mismo año, un telegrama suscitó en ella un terrible pánico. ¡Noemí había muerto! Fue en un accidente de tránsito. El miedo se apoderó de ella y como autómata se dirigió a casa de la ex-compañera de estudios. Con mucho nerviosismo espero la llegada de Rosa, pero aquella no asistió ni al velorio, ni al entierro. Indagaba la familia, dijo no saber donde vivía, ya que Rosa meses atrás había salido fuera del país.

Llegó el mes de Diciembre, y Mónica pasaba verdaderas horas de angustia cuando recordaba aquel suceso. Como una sorpresa muy grande, el 24 de ese mes, se presentó a su casa Rosa. Aquella nada sabía de la muerte de Noemy y Berta tampoco se lo quiso decir.

Con buen tino, Berta únicamente le insinuó la idea de la posible muerte de Noemy. La compañera se rió y dijo: "No pasaría de ser una coincidencia. Si yo muriera en los próximos seis meses entonces sí, apenáte negra". Fue allí en donde Mónica no aguanto la intranquilidad, le dijo la verdad. Aquella noche, con su alegría, regalos, fiestas y demás cosas, hizo olvidar a cada una todo cuanto era tristeza.

El tiempo fue pasando y el terrible pacto estaba presente siempre en Mónica. Cada vez que tocaban a la puerta, ella pensaba en el fatídico aviso. Era mucho pero sí sucedía de noche. Al llegar a su casa, siempre preguntaba si el correo había llegado. Nada pasaba, pero el estado de esta mujer iba desmejorando.

En la mañana del 18 de Mayo de 1969, lo que Mónica tanto temía llegó. ¡Rosa ha muerto!. La crisis fue grande, al extremo que no asistió al sepelio de su compañera. En un año, el grupo estaba disuelto; era increíble, no podía ser casualidad. Repuesta un poco de la impresión con la esperanza de romper el hechizo, Mónica corrió a la iglesia. Compró una candela y la puso a los pies de aquel santo legendario. Al compás de oraciones diversas y ruegos murmurados, Mónica esperó que la candela se consumiera. Cuando ya casi no quedaba nada de ella, la apagó, segura de que, al llevarla consigo, nada malo sucedería. Llegó a su casa, y esa noche casi no pudo conciliar el sueño; sin embargo, algo le decía que ella no sería molestada por sus compañeras. Al día siguiente en forma extraña, recibió una carta cerrada. Al abrirla quedó petrificada. Dentro estaba una mecha de candela y un papel que decía escuetamente: _¡No te apures!._

Estamos en Abril del año 72 y nada ha ocurrido. Mónica sabe positivamente que algún día se reunirá con sus tres compañeras de escuela. Espera el momento sin apuro ni miedo. Sin embargo, ella está segura que las muertes no fueron obras del azar. Está segura de que el pacto fue efectivo y por alguna razón ella fue perdonada.


	2. Parte Segunda Poema I

**No veas mis ojos**

No veo, No oigo, No recuerdo,

No siento… No vivo…

¿no existo?

No tengo la intención de herir…

¡No me veas!

Solvente, solvente que me impide alzar la vista,

pues la quema, deshace mis ojos

y mancha mi rostro con mi propia sangre;

huiré, correré, partiré, hacia un lugar

un lugar donde el viento y la lluvia me acompañen

Viento,

gélido viento que transporta las voces y memorias

de los bosques milenarios casi petrificados

por los siglos espectadores silenciosos de las eras,

del ir y venir de los animales y seres que deambulan por la tierra,

del peregrinaje humano, de su destrucción y muerte.

Y en donde finalmente, conseguiré

Que las cosas no puedan ser peor

El bosque profundo, oculto

En el vientre de la tierra.


	3. Parte Tercera Poema II

**Psique**

Agujas, astillas de cristales rotos, instrumentos que hieren mi carne,

acompañantes de mis pesares en los callejones de la vergüenza ye le miedo;

mi sombra,

escolta intangible e inherente de mi lúgubre existencia en este hostil mundo;

en donde,

aunque fría, la lluvia es la única que acaricia mis mejillas con suavidad,

quien diluye mis lágrimas de tristeza y soledad;

lágrimas que a falta de un hombro en donde caer,

se apresuran a tierra y llevan consigo a la tumba

los pedazos de mi alma y corazón que en otro tiempo yo solía tener.


End file.
